Session 10 (10/25/09) - "Only the Beginning"
Log of game on Sunday October 4th as logged by Dungeonfag (Sammy Carrion). Timestamps are -6 GMT (CDT) START CHAPTER 1: Evolution 18:39 6November 12. Unity Day. Today is a kingdom-declared holiday, honoring those who have served in the military in some capacity. Given that there haven't been any wars in a long time, this is pretty much one of those 'honor your grandparents and military and be thankful' type occasions. It's been quiet. 18:40 6It is unfortunate then, that the town cannot savor such quiet for long. An innocent, even helpful act performed nearly a whole year ago, aided by months of kindness from the villagers, is about to backfire. 18:47 * Nyssa is humming to herself as she's polishing off her armor for today. Sure, she wasn't OFFICAL army, but being in the militia still made her feel happy. * Sammy_Carrion is relaxing on her day off. 18:48 * Amy_Morrison is in her best robes. Technically she also has the day off, but there's never a day where she will KNOW she won't be needed. Still, Amy is more than content to shoot the beeze with her friends. 18:50 *sigh* "well, it's nice to have a day off, isn't it Sammy?" 18:51 Test * Thomas_Blackstone is wearing the clothes that *he* considers his best, but are probably not any better than anything else he wears. These military types anno him, but he's not going to do anything to cause trouble. Unless theres a good oportunity * Fen_McRoth made breakfast for his old man, honoring his old days as a knight, also polished his armor, helped gramps with housework and is thinking on buying one of Gramp's light armors "What are you doing here Amy? You eat breakfast yet?" 18:52 "Yeah, I'm fine. just enjoying the weather, really..." 18:53 "I figured I just wanted to say I'm sorry..." "For what?" * Sammy_Carrion seems a bit confused "Eh, all the trouble I've put you through...I know you're not a big fan of magic..." 18:54 * Fen_McRoth finishes breakfast with his father and after giving him a small handmade necklace he went to check Tom's House, when he's at the door, he just calls him "Tom!!" 18:55 "I really was always just trying to help...and I don't know how much we're going to see each other at school..." 18:56 * Sammy_Carrion still seems a bit confused. "Eh, I just don't like having to depend on it. I'm kind of helpless with that sort of thing. And I'm sure we'll see each other plenty. It's not like they fence off the Alchemists from the mages..." I finish with a chuck.e 18:57 "Right...but I need to be more respectful, you've helped me realize that." Amy thought about a hug but setteld on offering a handshake. * Sammy_Carrion hugs her anyway. 18:58 6The Stickpicker. A figure that was viewed with suspicion, and then promptly forgotten about, as he'd been doing nothing except helping out where help was needed, hoping his memory would come back finally remembers who he was. It is not known to anyone whether he's been planning this, or if his rememberance and acting upon it is sudden or not. It is likely that nobody realizes that he even <14next2> <14more1> remembers anything. But he does. HE REMEMBERS, and he is here to bring misfortune upon all who live here. This intent will be transmitted by the most violent, loud shrieking noise anyone save a few have heard in their entire lives. It will be this that disturbs everyone, waking all from slumber, rather than Martha's house being on fire, an entire wall ripped apart. Outside of this massive hole <14next2> <14more1> marches a terrible thing, pulsing vine and bark. It is at least eight feet tall. On its hunched back blooms a large, pointed-petaled red flower, pollen drifting up, wafting around it. <14more1> 18:59 * Amy_Morrison hears the massive commotion "What the?!?" She instantly breaks off the hug and looks outside. 19:00 * Fen_McRoth Steels himself, looking at the beast frightened "what the unholy shit is that!?" Instinctively he assumes his guard * Nyssa looks up from her polishing as she begins to ready her eqipment. Years of training...and now... "Holy hell..." 19:01 * Amy_Morrison is paralyzed where she stands. She realizes what the thing is. And she also knows the reason it's here. "Tsk... This is no good...." -Fen is ready to fight, the adrenaline bursting in his blood, he screams at the top of his lungs!- "EVERYBODY EVACUATE THE FUCKING TOWN!!!!!!! WE HAVE A MONSTER!!!" 19:02 "Do... Do you know what the hell that is?!" "so you remember...when we went and fetched those flowers?" * Amy_Morrison 's eyes are almost blank as she speaks. 19:03 * Fen_McRoth is alone at Tom's door, he yells again "TOM GET YOUR FAMILY SAFE!!" * Thomas_Blackstone is already rushing everyone to the cellar * Sammy_Carrion runs back inside before Amy answers, bolts for her room and starts grabbing everything that could possibly damage the thing, stopping on one last item. * Nyssa rushes outside with her wristbow coked on her right arm and a dagger in her left, craclking with electric power. "Dammit..." 19:04 Firedrill, just finished it last night, and hadn't had the chance to test it out. "HEY NYSS!! WHERE THE FUCK IS THE REST OF THE GUARD!?" 6The guard tower, should anyone have the sense to check if others have noticed, seems abandoned. Then again, with that kind of shriek...who isn't worried? Fen shouts...people don't need to do more than peek out to notice what's happened. Shrieks sound out. This...creature, vaguely humanoid and hunched over, turns, towards the nearby guard station. Burning, red eyes see, and understand what that <14next2> <14more1> represents. A threat. Two forelimbs raise up, as it rears up into the air, and slam down. The ground reverberates loudly, and shakes. At first, it seems like nothing's happening, but then....the building seems to sink down. A good portion of it shifts....and then suddenly flattens, slamming inwards like it were nothing more than a model. As for the guard? Well, a lot of them are old people, and <14next2> <14more1> were celebrating in there..... <4end1> "Fire...drill?" Amy finally starts to come to her senses. 19:05 6It seems that buildings with cellars are not very safe, doesn't it? it was set up as a part of a crossbow bolt. I put the bolt into the bag and run back downstairs. "MOM!" I yell. "GET INTO THE BASEMENT!" 19:06 "Wait!" Amy grabs Sammy's hand. "If this thing can flaten buildings, where is it all going to go?" "Dammit!" Nyssa's going into her guard mode as she begins yelling. "We need everyone outside and as far away as possible!" * Sammy_Carrion whinces. -Fen desperately looks from a sight of his Gramps and Father, he knows they can defend themselves, but it's worried anyway- "THE HECK!!!!??" * Thomas_Blackstone just happens to notice this... And gets his mom to take everyone to the outskirts of town 19:07 * Thomas_Blackstone looks for a sturdy wood axe... "Mom! Scratch that, take the new horse and hightail it to the next town." * Amy_Morrison rushes to her house, attempting to dodge the throngs of people as she gets her parents to get the cart and run for it, staying in the house will be dangerous! 19:08 * Fen_McRoth rushes to her house, screaming and yelling "OLDMAN!! GRAMPS!! A FUCKING MONSTER!! " 19:09 * Amy_Morrison rushes back to where she expects Sammy to be. "Sammy! Where are you?" 19:10 * Sammy_Carrion makes a motion out from behind cover, observing the plant beast, looking for some sort of central point. 19:11 * Amy_Morrison ducks in behind the cover and tries to figure out anything she can do against this behemoth 19:12 "It's plantlife so it should be suceptible to fire and ice." * Sammy_Carrion whispers quietly 19:13 6Tom's urging his family to go. His sisters are eager to leave, regardless of whether Tom wants to stay or not...but his mother reaches out for his arm. "Please, Tommy, don't go back there..", her expression is a panicked one. She's lost enough this year. Fen's family is nowhere to be found in the house. Of note, though, is the fact that a chest that was usually full of weaponry and old things <14next2> <14more1> is now emptied. Sammy's mother is urged out of town...and is too horrified to think of anything else. She goes with a crowd of other fleeing people. Amy's father looks like he's about to stay...he reaches for an axe. But if she insists, he'll go. With the axe, but he'll still go. Nyssa's trying to direct people to be organized...it's not helping. People are either fleeing or <14next2> <14more1> huddling. <4end1> 19:14 * Amy_Morrison insisted they leave, since Amy was a large part of the reason this whole thing started. She wouldn't let them die because of her mistake. * Thomas_Blackstone urges his mother to go with the girls... He HAS to help out here. "Old Man is going to fight... He trust me..he trust me to protect this town!" 19:15 * Nyssa is still trying to galvanize the townspeople into running. "YOU NEED TO GO! I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM! JUST GO!" "Ice I can do, and don't be afraid to fall back if you're hurt." Amy says to Sammy 19:16 * Fen_McRoth comes back to the place where Amy and Nyss is "Heck, what's the plan!?" "see the giant thing? we need to get rid of it." Amy doesn't really have any elaborate plan. 19:17 * Thomas_Blackstone regroups with the others, after trying desperately trying to get his mom to go. "Holy shit... What the hell is going on?" He turns to the magicky type person, Amy. * Amy_Morrison sighs again. She knew she'd have to do this at some point. "You guys remember when we went to find those flowers for Adam and Gerald? the red Starburst?" "it's fucking on now! have a plan? i don't think i can pummel it, maybe i can make enough time for you to blast it with a spell" -Fen isn't feeling a pinch of fear, his family believes in him- 6This monster....finally moves after the guard house has collapsed to its satisfaction. It moves. Rather than attacking people, though. It seems to be focusing on buildings...though at least one unfortunate gets thrown aside as they try to stand up to it, but fail to fight. It smashes through the walls of the administrative buildings near the guard station, next. There's people hiding inside, <14next2> <14more1> it seems. Screams are heard. Each movement the creature makes causes more of that pollen to waft from it....Thomas finally manages to detach himself from his mother, aided by his sisters. She shouts his name after him... <4end1> 19:21 "You all remember that crazy guy that was addicted to the flowers, the one I said we needed to bring back to the town?" "I wasn't around for that, but I recognize those pedals" 19:22 "Right...but fen, tommy, you remember, right?" "i know who you are talking about!" * Sammy_Carrion pulls out a hankerchief. "Can you wet this for me Amy?" "Y-yeah..." "That's the only thing I can think of...and..."*sigh* "You guys remember why we didn't leave it in the wild, right?" 19:23 Amy tries but can't get enough concentration to summon any water, much to her exasperation 6The creature rips the roof off the building, and does something unusual....it waits, stares down at the victims who are probably inside. A large, barbed maw opens, and its body swells, rippling as lit looks like it inhales...all of you are close enough to hear a sickening, but quiet -snap-, and see it swallow....nothing. Its head rears back, and it lets out another terrifying howl. 19:24 * Sammy_Carrion grunts and searches through the bag and pulls out a canteen, giving a sigh of releif upon finding it. I get the hankerchief properly soaked, and then tie it across my face. 19:25 * Thomas_Blackstone hefts the axe. He looks like he's either getting ready to charge the thing or piss himself. "DID...DID THAT SHIT EAT THOSE PEOPLE!?" -Fen's face is blazing with Rage, he clenches his fist- "This whole problem...it's all my fault..." Amy says blankly, her staff no longer displaying any signs of magical activity 19:26 "Amy, I need you to freeze its feet." I'm visibly shaking, pulling a vial of Greek Fire out of my pouch. Sammy! need me to distract him!? 6It's growing. The thing elongates, becomes more bestial, less recognizably humanoid. And....an axe hits it in the side. Someone's pre-empted Tom. In fact, it looks like a group of woodcutters, as well as Fen's grandfather have decided to assail the thing with throwing axes, to at least distract it. They shout. And when it turns, they break running. This time, it will give chase, moving on all <14next2> <14more1> fours. It's distracted. if you're going to do something, now's a good time. <4end1> "I...I..." Amy sighs and holds up her staff. "I'm sorry, Sammy..." She's on the verge of tears. 19:27 "AMY! THE FEET!" "God Dammit! Amy snap outta it!! Sammy! what do you need me to do!?" * Sammy_Carrion looks like she's about to cry herself, but readies a the Greek Fire nonetheless "..." 19:28 "If you want to get even close to that thing, you need something to protect your lungs. Get a hankerchief and get it wet." 19:29 "The heck!? ok! -Fen accomodates his cape so it cover is mouth- "Please get it wet Sammy"- * Sammy_Carrion hands him the rest of the canteen. 19:30 * Fen_McRoth proceeds to get his cape wet * Thomas_Blackstone pulls his cloak over his mouth... "Uh, same here. AMY, snap out of it. This isnt your fault. Just help us drive it the fuck off." "Amy, we really need you to focus right now, it's not about you, and its not about me. I'm about at the point of breaking off and running, but I can't have this go any further." 19:31 "I am scared shitless. Please, just give me a hand." * Sammy_Carrion really looks the part. My mouth is covered, but the hands are shaking. 19:32 Amy clenches her hands around Sammy's. Her eyes are almost dead, her hands are also shaking. "Do you trust me?" She's able to say. 19:33 "Always have," I turn and get ready to rush out, fire in hand. 6It's quickly upon the scattering woodcutters. And Sammy's assessment seems right. It comes upon one fleeing man, who bravely tries to face it. It snatches him up, becoming bipedal again, and bites this man in half. At least two other men who fell when it moved near them are on the ground, clutching their heads, screaming. They're clawing at their own faces, rolling around rather than getting <14next2> <14more1> up and fleeing. Fen's grandfather turns, stands his ground. He chucks an axe at the beast. It lodges into the thing's leg. He reaches for another axe at his belt, and throws it...the creature drops onto all fours, its mouth opens, something long, and wooden extending out of the cavity, and...none of you are sure what you've just seen, but all the men in the area suddenly stop moving. Except for <14next2> <14more1> Old Man Mcroth, who manages two steps towards the beast, before he falls to his knees, gasping. <4end1> CHAPTER 2: Roll Right 19:34 "NOW!" "No!! OLD MAN!" "No!" Nyssa's staying back, but she's still trying to do something...if only! 19:35 * Amy_Morrison grabs Sammy's hand and delves deep into herself. She needs to find that spark, that burst of life so vital to being anything but a hinderance. She keeps loking and...!! * Fen_McRoth 's Eyes are bloodshotted and crying, his fist clenched in rage, his grandfather can't be dead! "AMY! HIT IT NOW!" I yell with fierce determination. 19:36 "IF YOU DON'T HIT THAT SHIT I'M GOING TO CHARGE AND PUMMEL IT TO HELL AND BACK!" "This thing needs to die." * Amy_Morrison snaps her eyes open and points her staff at the thing, loosing a blazing bolt of ice near the creature's feet 19:38 "MOVE, Dont clump together!" He starts darting towards any cover he can find before looking for a good way of approaching the thing. 19:39 "HIT THE FLANKS!" I call out, keeping an eye on my target, the big flower on the back. 19:40 * Nyssa_Pritchart concentrates as well, unleashing a bright flash of electric that causes a loud burst of sound as well. It ain't deadly but it sure as hell should grab his attention. 19:42 I run up to the back of the beast and unleash a blast of Greek fire on the giant flower on the back. 19:46 6His grandfather isn't dead. Just gasping. It doesn't seem like he has the strength left in him to fight, though. The creature once again inhales....and...it stops. It has sensed magic. It -feels- magic. It feels fire and ice, and electricity biting into its backside. It senses life. Senses strong souls. It is hungry. It will turn, and attack that who's closest: Sammy. It chooses the physical <14next2> <14more1> route to do this, turning around with frightening speed, attempting to swing a massive forelimb at her. <4end1> 19:49 * Amy_Morrison sees what the thing is doing and franticly shoots a blast of water at the forearm, hoping it'll defelct enough to miss Sammy. 19:51 * Fen_McRoth charges roaring! Fen leaps in the air and punches the beast with all of his might! willing to take his attention- "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!?" * Thomas_Blackstone decides to charge in and bring the Axe down right where the base of a leg connects to the body. 19:52 * Nyssa_Pritchart screams in futility as the monster has destroyed the administative building...she thrusts her arm forward, her arm letting loose a terrible stream of electricity to stop it from hitting Sammy... 19:53 * Sammy_Carrion ducks to narrowly avoid the limb,letting it pass over her head. After it misses, I spring back up with a vial of jack frost, aiming to freeze the wood at the base of the limb 19:58 6You're fortunate. Not only do the attacks seem to be QUITE effective against the beast, but it misses Sammy wildly, due to being knocked wildly off balance by a number of attacks from varying directions. A new strategy, then. Its body swells, and then....begins to deflate, air rushing out from that flower on its back. The entire area is showered in a shimmering, itching mist of pollen and gas. <14next2> <14more1> You all.....feel sick. Even those who are covering their mouths. <4end1> 20:11 6Pain. PAIN. Tom and Fen continue fighting, and Amy resists with magic...but it's still painful. You have to fight to keep yourself from passing out, or screaming. This...is torture. Still, the thing doesn't seem to be moving. Perhaps it's still not doing too well from being hit, or maybe this makes it vulnerable. 20:12 * Fen_McRoth feels as thousand blazing bees are biting his skin, his eyes are red from the pain, but his soul won't surrender! he keeps fighting side to side with Tom 20:13 * Thomas_Blackstone growls under his breath and starts to climb up the things back, hoping to rip out the flower. This thing is pissing him off. The fucking ingrate. We help it, and this is how it repays us? 20:14 * Nyssa_Pritchart is screaming, both from the pain and her trying to keep it together...every bit of her mental strength, every bit of her training, and every fiber of her being was being stretched to the limit... * Sammy_Carrion grits her teeth through the pain and tears, but a smile cracks. Better that I have the pain than the fear. I turn to Amy and yell "DOWSE THE THING" through all the agony. 20:15 "E-E-EVERYBODY OFF!" I scream as i move and pull all of the remaining Jack Frost from my bag. 20:16 * Fen_McRoth backsteps and remains in guard, his face now is as friendly as a angry guard dog, Everyone is making a sacrifice, he won't even hesitate to sacrifice his life for the village" * Thomas_Blackstone growls again, Slams his axe into the things back and heaves himself off 20:18 * Amy_Morrison grits her teeth as her shield dulls the worst of the pain as she digs deep down to make one last gasp 20:20 "Go-go-goddess of the seas,...grant m-m-me your aid..." She struglles through her invocation, attempting to draw every ounce of power she can find in her frame. 20:21 "DELUGE!" Amy endures the agonizing pain long enough to summon a giant orb of water that soaks the beast 20:22 "Lord...of thunder! Grant me...the majesty of your judgement!" Nyssa screamed bringing her fist down...and with a loud CRACK, a massive bolt of lighting strikes from the clear sky... 20:23 With a powerful scream of fury and pain, I chuck all the rest of my Jack frost at him, freezing him in place. 20:24 and making his body brittle and easily smashed CHAPTER 3: Sleep Now in the Fire 20:27 6Tom hacks at the creature's back, creating a large cavity, and also exposing the thing's inner workings: It's hollow, except for what appears to be a vine-covered rod in there. The combination of alchemy and magic used subsequently floods its back and body, encasing it in ice......and then Fen, not about to let the thing recover, and you'd better believe it's trying.....charges up the <14next2> <14more1> creature's back, and punches that flower, breaking off bits and pieces of material, until finally, with one last hammerblow, the entire thing shatters. The thing slouches. You hear a terrifying, creaking sound. And then...it rears back, and out of the thing's mouth, that rod, concealed before, makes itself obvious. Amy will know it. It's a magic staff she's seen before...but it's...different. <14next2> <14more1> Added to that cycle of life, is a new cycle. The staff now starts bare, blooms, and rots into putrescence, before beginning the cycle over again. It rises out of the wooden husk's mouth, and levitates, coming to rest on the ground. <14more1> 20:28 * Fen_McRoth i hop out of that thing's back, sweating and raging like a mad dog, every single one of those hits where in the name of every single people in town 20:30 * Amy_Morrison recognizes the staff that fell out of the...thing. She knows what it is, and the implications thereof are not pretty. * Thomas_Blackstone ducks behind the nearest piece of rubble, looking for a hefty stone. 20:32 * Nyssa_Pritchart draws her daggers out...she has no idea what the the hell is going on, but- 20:33 "We can still do it! This one is for everyone here!" 6The staff begins to widen, blooming out in a black, slimy wave of rot....it extends, into a humanoid form, becoming sharper, more defined, until the form of a man is obvious. He's dripping with rot...or is made of rot, it's hard to tell. And he's smiling. "Well...it seems not everyone here is a weakling, then. Good. Weakling's souls won't do."6, he looks vaguely like an idealized form of the <14next2> <14more1> mousy-haired man you found hallucinating in the woods months before. <4end1> 20:34 "Fuck you!" I heave the rock at the back of the guys head mid sentence. "Weak? Who the hell are you, we are not letting you make more harm to our village! Mark my word, i'm Fen McRoth, and you won't be getting our souls!, my burning soul is ready to show you what is a true man!!!- Fen steels himself ready to fight! against a humanoid opponent he may be able to use his unarmed fighting techniques!- 20:35 * Sammy_Carrion doesn't hesitate in blasting whatever that thing is with fire as soon as its attention is turned elsewhere 20:37 "You...you MONSTER!" Amy's rage conjures up an orb of pure magical energy, aimed not that the being but the staff it's eminated from. * Fen_McRoth dashes towards the beast as soon as Tom attacks, his fists moves swiftly and hard! "Grandpa..this is the blow you teached me, this aren't my fists, this are your fist, The people's fists!! WHITE FANG!!!" -Fen quickly starts to pummel the enemy's face with a sledgehammer like fist barrage!!- 20:38 * Nyssa_Pritchart raises her wrist bow and snaps off a shot from her small bow, hoping not to hit her friends. 20:40 "Everyone, the staff is the key!" Amy shouts. "If we break that, the thing won't have any way to act!" 20:44 6You attack, and the body and staff held inside it shift. The staff rises, the body becomes less distinct. You all feel a deadly pull. However, it seems that none of you are so easily affected by it. However, several men that were on the ground twitch. Their mouths open. And....this time, you do see something. It's very faint, and easy to miss....but you can see a tiny, infintesimal bead of <14next2> <14more1> light wander from their mouths, into the staff's tip. Beads of light emanate from these men, and...a few comefrom the direction of an unfortunate woman who'd gotten away from her daughters to do everything she can to make sure her son is safe. Your attacks are punishing...but it quickly heals from what you chop away, blast, or burn. <4end1> 20:45 "God dammit! Lay down and Die already!" "AMY! Does that staff have a linch pin? Something that will take it appart? 20:46 "It's Martha's staff, she showed it to me once..." Amy muses out loud. "Let's just Smash that shit!!" "Right, it's the essence of a forest! It must be made of wood!" Amy shouts back. 20:47 6"Powerless! You all are powerless! You will fall before the Sons of Aristarchus!"6, the rot-thing shouts, a broad grin on its face. You still feel that pull. It's not stopping. In fact, it's growing more powerful. If you were to guess...it might be growing in size, too.... 20:48 "Powerless?! i'll show you that a real mand and his friends are invincible!" -Fen roars at him his fist on guard!- 20:49 "oh well fuck this." I pull out the firedrill bolt, activate it, and hand it to Nyssa. "Lodge that in the staff. It should burn it. We'll cover you." I loose my hatchet 20:50 * Thomas_Blackstone draws his knife, deadly silent... and waits for the oportunity to strike, not wanting to get caught in the blast. 20:51 "I will not fall to such a pathetic, treacherous little WRETCH!" Amy spits with a vemonous tone before channelling as much energy as possible into her staff. 20:53 "I'll NEVER give up!" Nyssa draws her daggers. "YOU'LL PAY!" 20:59 * Amy_Morrison gathers an orb of white light, but then gets an idea and fires the supposedly healing orb at the undead thing. 21:02 6Tom hangs back, and waits for a chance to strike....Sammy preps and hands the bolt to Nyssa....Fen charges the thing, and hits it. The rot feels soft...and deathly cold....but he withstands the pain. Amy hits him with the healing spell...and you're not sure if it had an effect. Amy feels positive, healing feedback, though. Now is the time for Nyssa to fire, if she's going to do it. 21:03 6You feel the soul-sapping stop. The rot-thing looks pissed. 21:04 * Fen_McRoth just backslapped the face of the rotting zombie, and glares at it with a defying gaze! * Nyssa_Pritchart takes careful aim...and just as Fen slams it, she sees the ting move ever so slightly...and then, she takes her shot. 21:05 * Amy_Morrison senses the thing did not like her spell. So she has to give it everythign she has. She knows that this is the last amount of magic she can summon, so she needs to make it count. * Thomas_Blackstone charges at the things exposed back, aiming to stab it in the neck while knocking it over. 21:06 "blessing of the goddess, remove this abomination from our world. CELESTIAL PURGE!" Amy channels all her magic into a pulsing white orb that strikes the fiend. 21:07 * Fen_McRoth acts synchronized to Tom, with burning heart and blazing fists, he aims to his mouth, only two strikes, each one with all the might of his life! Fen's roar can be heard everywhere! (8) * Sammy_Carrion runs by the zombie, and splatters it with acid, giving Fen and Tom an easier time smashing it, while still moving forward at an off angle from the staff. now preparing fire. 21:11 6It braces for the attack, and you can sense some sort of magical barrier that.....never comes. Between Fen and Tom's constant disruption of its body, exposing the staff partially, Sammy's acid which accomplishes much the same, and Amy's healing, which has awakened the dormant, native soul that was powering the staff's magic...it can't mount any sort of defense. The bolt hits the staff, and <14next2> <14more1> bursts into flames. This thing of rot and decay...burns easily. As the fire begins, the spiteful rot-thing sneers at those present, its face displaying from all directions, becoming visible in the amorphous rot. "You haven't won so easily, brats! The immortal fear no death!", and then....it's consumed in a bright, beaming pyre, sending flame and smoke high into the sky, consuming rot, staff and <14next2> <14more1> all. <4end1> 21:12 * Fen_McRoth stays silent, gasping, panting, then suddenly raises his fist to the sky * Amy_Morrison turns her back t the flaming mess, trying to not get hit as the thing vaporizes. 21:13 "Is...is it...over?" Amy says, panting. We... we won!! WE BEAT IT!!! * Thomas_Blackstone dusts soot and ash off his cloak. "Pretty sure i.... Mom?" O..OLd man -Fen rushes to his Grandpa- * Sammy_Carrion falls to her knees, crying again, the tears not gone from last time, with a thousand yard stare into the fire. i start laughing, quietly first and then louder 21:14 "..." Nyssa keeps her arm aloft, still aiming at the mess...but she's slowly lowering it, before leaning against the nearest fence or wall, heaving. Her face is ashen gray, but she can at least eke out a small smile. 6Meanwhile, now that the roar of battle is gone....you can hear a few things. First of all, in the distance, what sounds like a thunder. Cheering. Not from the townsfolk. There's twenty men, in various states of armament, on horses. Tom hears his mother quietly calling out his name. All others in the area, aside from the five of you, are quite dead. 21:15 * Thomas_Blackstone rushes over to her, stumbling over rumble "MOM!" * Amy_Morrison goes over and sits next to sammy, a hand gingerly on her shoulder. "What is it?" * Fen_McRoth is crying, holding his Grandfathers's body "Gr..Gramps.. we..we beat it, i.. i used the punch you teached me.. i.. -a single manly tear go down on Fen's cheek- "Gramps..." 21:16 * Sammy_Carrion falls to her hands and just starts bawling, mixed in with the laughing, it sounded rather odd. "Fuck, mom! I told you to leave..." He gos down to one knee beside her, trying to help her up... 21:18 "Sammy..." Amy says, panting again. "What's going on?" 6At the very least, Fen might be reassured that his grandfather's soul is free, and in the afterlife. It could have been far worse if you lost. Thomas's mother groans quietly. 6"Tommy...I..just..."6, she's too stunned by the ordeal to cry. Her eyes open for a moment, and it's quite clear that something's not right. Her eyes, once green, show nothing but white now. She faints. But she seems <14next2> <14more1> alright. This will have to be dealt with when she wakes up. <4end1> 21:19 "Bloody hell... someone help me get her to a bed!" 21:20 "Mom..." "T-Tommy..." Nyssa weakly wanders over to him, stuggling to help her mother up. I don't answer and just keep at it until my voice is horse. 21:21 "After we find your family, we better find my father..." eventually I petter out, get up, ignoring everything around me and just start running in the direction of home. * Fen_McRoth hugs her dad a last time, and decides to give him a whorty burial.."Tom, she will be allright...-Fen smiles, still crying" - From the distance, a horse approaches. Sir Belrose approaches, clad in full armor. He unhorses, and walks the rest of the way. 6"We came as soon as we could."6, the man will say, sounding quite surprised. Whether anyone listens, is another thing. But he seems interested in talking to Amy, at least, who's caught his eye before. The fire before you dies out. The man takes his helmet off. He says <14next2> <14more1> nothing else for now. He just...stands here and observes. <4end1> 21:22 * Fen_McRoth tries to steel himself "We killed the beast..., help us to treat the wounded" * Amy_Morrison isn't exactly in a talking mood, especially to Lord Buckethead of all people. However she still has enough wits about her to not call him that to his face. 21:23 * Thomas_Blackstone fumes for a moment. "Why, thats just bloody convenient... Waltzing on up here as soon as the monster dies." 6"I will need to talk to all of you when you are ready."6, he turns, and goes to his men, who help the others get situated, and start the process of getting people back into town, and getting things cleaned up. CHAPTER 4: Putting Together The Pieces 21:24 = = = = =ONE MONTH LATER= = = = = 21:27 6A month later, things are not back to normal. Whether they will ever be the same is unknown. But one thing is for sure. None of you will ever be able to erase what happened a month ago from your minds. Though you are called heroes, and have even been offered positions as royal agents...you don't exactly feel like heroes. You lost friends and family. The town still hasn't been fully patched up. <14next2> <14more1> People still mourn in town. A lot of people have left. The town's spirit has been broken. <4end1> 21:28 * Amy_Morrison is busy in her father's workshop, putting the finishing touches on the backtaxes assignment. 21:29 * Fen_McRoth is with Maverick, putting flowers on Gramp's Tomb, Fen is smiling, proud of his grandfather "Dad, i'll miss him" 21:30 * Sammy_Carrion hasn't really been very social, only going out for work and chores and being generally distant even when out. * Nyssa_Pritchart is at home once again, sharpening her knives in full view of her parents. "...of course. This is something I'm really considering, father and mother." 21:31 * Thomas_Blackstone is mostly helping around the house when he's not out ranching. He's also been working on something with the very alive Farmer Wilkes to help keep his mind off his mother's blindness. 21:32 6"I'll miss him too, son."6, Maverick hasn't been the same since then. He was out on business, he's often out on business. He wasn't there to help. Amy's parents have been busy lately. Very busy. As woodworkers, they're possibly the busiest people in town. Amy's on her own in working on that staff. Which might be good. Sammy's been very busy, too. There's been a lot of work. Crises tend to <14next2> <14more1> cause this kind of mail load. Nyssa's parents wait to hear what she has to say. Tom's family survives. Which is miraculous. His mother is blind, but his sisters are there to help, even if he's always busy. Nobody seems to mind. They've always done well for themselves by helping each other. <4end1> 21:34 "...This royal thing. It may just be the thing I've been waiting for." Nyssa finishes grinding one knife - satisfied, she wipes it clean before slicing up a reed she had picked up for testing. 21:35 * Amy_Morrison finishes the staff after a lot of hard work, brushing the sawdust off her blue tunic. Frankly she didn't put too much detailing into it, that much she would leave up the the General himself. 21:36 At the end of the busy, busy day (He hasnt even seen his friends, or Nyssa for that matter, too much during the past month)), he heads home, to talk to the rest of the family * Fen_McRoth leaves the graveyard, back in town , he checks Gramp's stuff, proud again, takes a look at his gramp's Champion Belt, and smiles, after that, he go to check the Morrisons, Fen knock the door a few times- 21:37 * Sammy_Carrion is reconsidering whether or not to go to academy. If something happened, i don't know what i would do... 21:38 Amy is the one not busy and answers the door. "Oh, Fen, come on in." She says, letting him escape the biting cold for a while." *If something happned to Mother, i wouldn't know what to do 21:39 "Hey..." -Fen is wearing his thick heavy wolf pelt coat, and Amy can catch a glimpse of somehting shiny on his belt- "How's your family, you? and your new little sister?" -Fen has lost a bit of the brightness in his smile- 21:41 "We're getting by...Dad's busy as ever, so much that mom is helping..." She sighs again. "Natalie isn't doing as well...losing Martha was tough on her...me too, but I had this to keep my mind off things..." She shows Fen the new staff. 21:42 "oh.. it's nice, heck, i feel bad for the girl..i mean, she saved my life i feel like i should do something for her" -Fen sits down- At least Tom didn't lost his mom, and everyone's families are kinda Ok 21:43 * Thomas_Blackstone starts to explain to his mom and sisters what he has planned... "Mom, I'm leaving here..." "Yeah...I mean, I know a lot of people that lost someone. I just got lucky..." * Sammy_Carrion knocks on the door. "Mail" "Yeah, i'm glad my gramps died like he wanted..fighting, he was scared shitless of dying in a bed" 21:44 * Amy_Morrison gets the door and ushers Sammy in, Even if she doesn't want to. "Hey Sammy" -Fen smiles at her, with nostalgic eyes, he was just remembering his gramps- 21:45 "I'll get us some tea..." Matalie says, ducking into the kitchen as Amy sets Sammy nearer the fire. "It's just a package. I need someone to sign" I say quietly. I don't really feel comfortable hangning around... "Thanks Natalie, Sammy? drink some tea with us, is good to see you" 21:46 "Right, right...but mom and dad are both busy, and you could use a breather." Amy gets up to tell mom that there's a package but comes back shortly. "It might be a while, just have a seat...the last thing we want is you to freeze out there." "Hehh..." I give a weak smile and look around nervously, I just want to get a signature. "Yours should do fine, Amy" 21:48 Natalie returns with 4 cups of tea and Amy hands one to Sammy. "Alright, fine, but at least sit down, warm yourself up by the fire, it's miserable out there. * Amy_Morrison gives a warm smile to the girl as she sips some tea. 21:49 * Fen_McRoth pats Natalie's head * Sammy_Carrion grumbles. "I'm fine, I don't need it." Nontheless, I take out some powder and mix it in with the drink and take a sim. 21:50 Natalie doesn't seem too terribly happy about being petted, while Amy puts a hand of sammy's shoulder. 21:51 "What is it," I mumble, taking a sip. "It's just...you've been so distant the past couple weeks. It's kinda unnerving." 21:52 6Tom's mother looks disappointed, but...well, at this point, she can't expect anything but this. "I know, Tommy."6, it's been obvious for a while. He's been...detached. 6"I know I can't stop you, even though I want to...so...just promise me you'll come back."6, she doesn't know what else to say or do other than to be supportive. "these past few months have been pretty unnerving" I respond darkly. 21:53 * Thomas_Blackstone hugs her "I will come back. I promice." He chuckles. "Because Rachel will kick my ass if I dont" "Sammy, you'll get better, we already showed that hope can beat everything" -Fen smiles- "tell me about it..." Amy says with a sigh. "but come on, we wouldn't have gotten anywhere if we hadn't stuck together." 6Sadly, Tom's mother can't manage to show the same kind of good humor. 21:54 "As much as I don't like saying it, you've saved me more times than I care to admit. I just...It just doesn't feel right, letting you live like this in spite of it all." 21:55 * Fen_McRoth feels like is a good idea to let both girls be alone "Amy, Sammy, i'm going to check out how's Tom Doing, take care" -Fen went out the door- "What's that got to do with anything? This kind of stuff, it doesn't just happen like that. I can't even leave here without worrying that something will up and kill my mum." 21:57 "I know, I'm scared too...but you just gotta have faith. If you live your life not doing anything because you're scared of what might happen, how are you gonna be anything?" * Fen_McRoth start to walk toward Tom's house, after some minutes walking, he knocks the door 13 With this, Tom is simply going to mutter "Im sorry" before heading out the door, knocking into Fen, apparently "Hey." 21:58 "what's up Mate, how's your mom?" -Fen give Tom a short hug- "I don't even care too much about BEING something. I just want to get by, so I don't think I'm going to Academy afterall." *thwack* 21:59 "Ack! What was that for?!" That's the sound of Sammy getting slapped up the back of her head, by both Amy AND natalie. "That's no way to live! Come on!" "She's alright. Uh, I just told her Im leaveing... Im getting training at the capitol." 22:00 "oh i see... best of lucks to you my friend, i'm thinking on staying, and protecting this town" natalie also pouts. "Come on Sammy! I don't want to be like auntie martha and seeing you when you're old, just delivering more mail!" 6Nyssa's father doesn't speak. It's her mother that does. "We'll support whatever you do, Nyssa.", and...her father nods. he's in agreement. He just doesn't know how to make it sound...not greedy. Because this is an offer she SHOULD take. 22:01 "Hey, is there something wrong with delivering the mail?" I snap back. "Would you be okay with that being the only thing you ever do for the rest of your life?" Amy says. 22:03 "... I wouldn't, I could still improve my alchemy..." I get defensive 22:04 "Look." natalie says, standing up. "I lost my aunt to that thing, and she was the only family I had left. But I can't dwell on that! There's too much else that I could be doing to just wonder what would happen otherwise! 22:05 "When it's your time, it's your time. You accept it and you have to move on, otherwise you won't do anything." Amy says, finishing the thought. * Nyssa_Pritchart finishes grinding her other knife. "Father...I know you'e quite restless...but even with our worst season and this monster attack...I hope you won't give up on this town. No one else has." 22:06 Sheathing her weapons, she nods towards the exit. "..I'm going to see my friends. Be back later." 6Her father exhales....he doesn't know how to reply to these things his daughter says! Mostly because he is nervous. 22:07 * Nyssa_Pritchart is walking to Amy's house and knocks a few times. "Hello?" "Fen, Ill miss ya buddy." 22:08 "So do I man, i still owe you a lot, is going to be boring staying here alone" * Amy_Morrison opens the door and ushers the girl in as well, with natalie fetching another cup of tea." "..." I don't have all that much to say. "If you could possibly have saved Martha, how far would you go for it?" 22:09 "Amy, Sammy, Natalie." Nyssa nods as she walks in. 22:10 "Whatever it would have taken." Natalie says as she returns with some tea. "If I could have helped, I would have. that's why I'm going with Amy...we want to do somethign with our lives, and we can't do that here..." * Amy_Morrison is a bit shcoked at this revelation. "Wha?" 22:11 "Tom, let's go to Amy's place, Sammy is there too we need to hang out until we have to take separated ways- 22:12 "Sure, I could use a tongue lashing." "Then you know how i feel. I want to keep my Mom out of harms way, she's the only thing I have." 22:13 "And I can't do that up north..." "She's a grown woman, sammy...it's not your job to protect her, it's hers to protect you." Natalie says. -After some minutes of walking, they reach Amy's house- "Hey Tom, i took this from Gramps, think he will get Angry?"-Fen smiles inoccent as he shows Tom the Massive Golden plate Belt that his grandfather won in his young days as a pitfighter 22:14 * Amy_Morrison lets everyone in, the living room is getting kind of crowded. "Wow... Thats... uh... Im sure he'd be prowd, man. You earned it." "Just - just give me the signature," I hold out the pad, get the mark, and walk to the door, running into Tom And Fen in the hall. "Sup sammy." "awwww, you won't hang with us Sammy?" 22:15 I pause for a moment, lip twitching, and the walk on without a word "Thomas? Fen? That you?" Nyssa peeks into the hall. "You can't protect her forever Sammy!" Natalie says as she retreats. "Im sure shes still pissed at me..." he mutters to fen.. * Thomas_Blackstone heads into the living room "Hey Guys! Havnt seen you in awhile." 22:16 "I'm back ladies did you missed me?" probably not, given he was slapped by both Morrison girls. 22:17 * Sammy_Carrion heads home. * Nyssa_Pritchart snickers. "Mom?" I say as I open the door -Fen just smiles- So..everyone is leaving town? 22:18 "Err, yeah. Ive got an announcement to make..." * Fen_McRoth keeps silent "Errr... yknow that offer Buckethead made? Well... Im taking it." "Hm?" Nyssa looked up. "eh?" Natalie stays silent. * Thomas_Blackstone says this in a low voice, eyes downcast\ "...you can't do that!" Nyssa said indignantly. 22:19 "Why Not!? You're going to the academy anyway, arnt you?" 6Sammy's mother was writing a letter at the time. When Sammy enters...she stops what she's doing and offers her a smile. She's good at being positive, and has been making an effort to do so around her daughter, who seems depressed, and rightfully so. 22:21 "Because I'M taking up his offer, too!" Nyssa pouted, placing her hands on her hips. * Amy_Morrison and natalie look at each other. "Wait, WHAT?" the two girls say in unison 22:22 - Fen_McRoth has quit IRC: Ping timeout "Hey Mom, what's gonna happen if I go to academy?" 22:23 "B-but... It'll be dangerous! You cant be an agent!" 6"I don't know...maybe you'll get to see your grandfather more often..."6, it's a good question, though. "I....I've thought about moving...", it's somewhat of an uncomfortable thing to talk about. Her eyes shift away. It would feel like she'd be abandoning her husband if she left, in one way or another. 22:24 * Thomas_Blackstone looks incredulous 22:25 "Well, what's going to happen back here? It's the only home i know... And, where would you move?" 22:26 6"Back to the capital.", where Sammy's grandfather lived. "Where it's safer." This has been a very unsafe year. 6"I'll get to be with you...and we'll be able to spend more time with the rest of the family..." "Well...I thought about it...and after talking with the man, he knows what I want. I'm proudly becoming an engineer in the Royal Corps!" Nyssa proclaimed. 22:27 "And... if i stay here?" "Good for you, Nyssa!" Natalie proclaims, before being torn away by the new pot of tea. 22:29 "Im sorry... that's great... I just thought you were going to the academy... I was hoping I could find out about whatever that... that thing was." His voice darkens. "what thing?" Amy asks, curious 22:30 "You know. Last month." Nyssa remarks. 22:31 "Oh, that..." Amy doesn't want to talk about that... * Thomas_Blackstone looks at her. "You know. That Thing. And I think I can do some real good for people. Doing, yknow. Secret agenty type stuff." "It's what happens when someone ingests a large amount of Red Starburst over a long enough period of time..." Natalie is able to respond, apparently Martha had figured it out soon before... 22:32 6"I....don't know."6, Ariel's smile falters. 6"Wouldn't you rather be somewhere..."6, she stops. "I can't tell you to not do it. Your father wouldn't want that. You should do what makes you happy." 22:33 "Did you hear what It said? Theres more than one of those things out there." * Sammy_Carrion runs and gives her mother a hug and starts tearing up. "I just don't want to lose you." 22:35 "The royal engineering corps, for me." Nyssa nods. "The Royal Fusileers. I can't think of a better position." "I'm not sure..." Natalie muses. "But that's what I'm going to be studying, horticulture and magic. Auntie Martha was always so good with plants, I want to build on her work." 6Ariel's just as emotional as Sammy. "If you want to stay here, I'll stay, too." "... Im not even sure theres a name for what he wants me to do." 22:37 * Sammy_Carrion gets up and wipes the tear away from her eyes. "No, thank you, i'm going to go to Academy, and you'll be really proud, I promise." I give a strong smile. "But, hey, at least we get to work for the same asshole, right? You get to blow stuff up while I get to... Uh..." 22:40 "What the hell will I be doing? I mean... I dunno..." 22:41 "You'll figure it out, though..."Amy says reassuringly. 6"I will, Sammy."6, she'll return her daughter's smile. "Yeah, Tommy. You BETTER not quit!" she says. "I can't have a quitter as a boyfriend!" 22:43 "Okay, you two. go get a room, somewhere else. I don't need mom and dad walking in on you two AGAIN." Amy mutters. "I won't Quit if you don't Quit!" he grins rakishly 22:44 "We didn't even DO anything!" Nyssa half-shieked at Amy. "And you bet, Tommy!" "walking in on what?" Julie Morrison comes in from the woodshop, her tunic mopped with sweat. 22:45 "Is everyone doing okay?" she asks kindly "Me and Nyssa ma-" He stops before the girls decide that he's not needed anymore. "TOMMY!" Nyssa said, punching him in the arm. 22:46 ..."maybe you should go..." Amy says. She still has a few things to do later "Uh... Ok... See ya later Nys." He says as he leaves, still grinning. "Uh... Ok... See ya later Nys." He says as he leaves, still grinning. 22:48 "Hey Tom!"-Fen just passes by- How was things after i went away? 22:49 "We're going together." He chuckles. "Sweet!, i'm glad for you!" Amy returns to her room. So much has happened in the past month, and yet...she's got so much more to look forward to. "And now I dont have to worry about you snatching her up while Im busy!" "Well girl, it's gonna be an interesting year..." 22:51 AWwww man! i'd never do that! Brethen before wenches! END Category:Game Logs Category:Season 1